Bullseye
by Rolyn
Summary: May can't concentrate at all when it comes to Drew and that costs her a contest. He hit her directly in the heart and she never thought she'd see the day. Songfic CS


Okay I just got the CD Insomniac and this song made me think of this songfic!

It's of course contestshipping, YAY!!!!!!

Disclaimer: I don't own Pokemon or the song Bullseye by Aly and A.J.

**Bullseye**

May sat on a bench after another pokeon contest that she narrowly lost to the famous Drew. She felt fed up with herself because she let that happen again for the worst reason. She was distracted by her feelings….again. She was now 17 and had won four ribbon cups in a row, half against the green haired rival. Today she planned on entering this first contest in a new region but it just so happened _he_ was there to distract her.

_Everybody's tryin to get me_

_Every guy is out for the kill_

_I'm the type of girl worth pursuing_

_But I won't be caught standing still_

_No I won't_

She can't even remember when she started to feel this way. Probably when she reached teen-hood. She just so happened to be on a winning streak in contests when she was fourteen and boy's began to do the whole stalking fanboy treatment to her. (That definitely got annoying) She never gave a second thought when it came to any other boy other then Drew.

_You're throwin all your attention on me_

_Take your best shot, I bet you'll miss_

_You've got me interested enough to stand_

_Closer_

_Maybe I'll try a lil' kiss_

She never thought she would fall in love better yet with Drew. She always told herself he never had a chance with her and vice versa but her heart was sayin something else. Soon she couldn't concentrate on anything but him. She would just day dream about being with him, being close to him, She never thought Drew would actually get to her heart the way he did.

_You hit the bullseye baby_

_You hit the bullseye baby_

_Now I'm into you crazy_

_You know you hit the mark_

_Don't know how you got me started_

_I'm not an easy target_

_Hit it!_

_You hit the bullseye_

_You hit my heart_

May let out an exasperated sigh and looked down at the pokeball in her hands. It held her newly acquired Luxray that she evolved from a baby Shinx. It worked so hard today against Drew's Empoleon but May let it down at the last second.

"I wasn't thinking at all!" She muttered holding her head.

_I'm surprised the way you affect me_

_Like an arrow penetrating my heart_

_Naturally you seem to just get me_

_So obviously you are pretty smart_

Drew had diagnosed every move she made taking advantage of her flustered state. He wasn't sure why she was acting so weird especially around him, and if May had her way he never would, but it really didn't matter. He found an opening and took it.

_I like the way you're all dressed up, messed up_

_I like the way you don't care_

_I was certain you would ring my bell but_

_Then you whispered in my ear_

"Hey May…"

She jumped with a small yelp then jerked around to see Drew smirking at her. A blush automatically took control of her face as she turned back around.

"Mind if I join you?"

She nodded her head yes and slid over to give him room to sit and to make sure there was space between them.

"Uh congrats on the win earlier today you really had me." She said with a half smile.

"Yeah, I sorta wanted to talk to you about that."

'Oh boy…." She thought.

_You hit the bullseye baby_

_You hit the bullseye baby_

_Now I'm into you crazy_

_You know you hit the mark_

_Don't know how you got me started _

_I'm not an easy target_

_Hit it!_

_You hit the bullseye_

_You hit my heart_

_You hit my heart_

"Exactly what was wrong with you? I know you weren't all there or you would've tried harder."

"I'm sorta distracted by something."

"Well if you had any real talent it wouldn't interfere with your coordinating skills."

May rolled her eyes and crossed her arms obviously annoyed by now. Drew was amused by that as always but couldn't help think she looked cute when she was annoyed.

_You didn't ask me for my number?_

_Wait, you didn't ask me for my number?_

_I like the fact that you didn't ask that_

_Cuz you already got my number_

"So what was so distracting that it made you loose even though you were gonna loose even if you were focused."

"If I told you that, I'd never live it down."

"So it's that bad, huh?"

"More then you know."

"Were you distracted by a boy?"

'Bullseye…' she thought heaving a heavy sigh.

_You hit the bullseye baby_

_You hit the bullseye baby_

_Now I'm into you crazy_

_You know you hit the mark_

_Don't know how you got me started_

_I'm not an easy target_

_Hit it!_

"By the look on your face I'd say it is a boy." He said with a bittersweet half smile.

"Mm-hmm."

"So who is this jer-I mean guy?"

"Do you really wanna know?"

"Yeah."

"Well he's really cocky and is really lucky cause I never expected him to hit me this hard. I'm in love with this guy and he's driving me crazy cause I'm not really sure he likes me back at all in that way. He hit my heart directly." She explained. Drew nodded and couldn't help but feel jealous of this guy. 'Who wouldn't return the feelings of such an amazing girl?'

"So does he have a name?"

"Yes."

_Yeah yeah yeah_

_You hit the bullseye_

_Yeah yeah yeah_

_You hit the bullseye_

_Yeah yeah yeah _

_You hit the bullseye_

_Yeah yeah yeah_

"Well if you really wanna know." She mumbled pulling Drew by his collar. Their lips came crashing together and May poured all her passion into that one kiss. Drew was surprised at first but then gladly returned the kiss. Without even thinking May opened her mouth as did Drew and their tongues began to play with each other. After about five minutes they separated for air. (A/N: Man they can hold their breathe long)

"You hit the bullseye Drew." May whispered before closing the small gap between them once more.

_You hit my heart….._


End file.
